Overall objectives of this case-control study are to determine the significance of alcohol in the development of oral and pharyngeal squamous carcinoma and the relative risk compared to that of cigarettes (our preliminary studies suggest that alcohol may be a more significant risk factor than tobacco); the examination of relative role of beer, wine and whiskey; and the association between specific sites of occurrence and smoking and drinking patterns. The present aims are an in-depth analysis and publication of findings on the total data base of approximately 425 oral and 60 pharyngeal cancer cases, and 2800 controls which will have been identified at the termination of present grant period. Additional aims include the analysis of the incidence of 2nd primary cancers of the upper aerodigestive tract and lung in patients with oral and pharyngeal carcinoma. This will include analysis of the relationship of incidence of 2nd primaries to drinking and cigarette smoking patterns. Studies of recurrence rates in T1 asymptomatic carcinomas will be analyzed as part of the investigation of field cancerization.